In The Heat of The Moment
by river of the sand
Summary: AU. This is what happens when the SasuSaku in my head is interrupted by Naruto and this alternate universe version of Team 7 get down and dirty on a hot day. Rated M for a reason. It is NOT REMOTELY YAOI OR YURI. It also has a SasuSaku moment...


**Author's Notes: AU one-shot.  
>Okay, so for reference, it says on my profile that lately every time I try to write SasuSaku, Naruto pops into my head, looking for a threesome<strong>**. Well, this is the result.  
>Don't get confused, I'm not into reading or writing SasuNaru, nor writing NaruSaku, (the storyline has to be good enough for a NaruSaku for me to consider reading it), and this is NOT EVEN REMOTELY YAOI.<br>Also: apologies for any and all OOCness. It is AU after all.**

**This has come out more smut than I intended, but anyway… There's a threesome Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto and a SasuSaku lemon. Read, love, and review! :)**

**In The Heat of The Moment**

Sakura Haruno fanned herself, cursing the sun and the humidity. Why oh _why_ did it have to be so fucking _hot_? She had just had a cold shower to try to cool down, and was bloody hot again! Not to mention horny! She'd broken up with Sasori a week ago for cheating on her and was currently single. A part of her suddenly wished he would waltz up to her house right now and beg to fuck her one last time. She needed a scratch, so _bad_.

'_Well there's always Sasuke,' _she thought, staring over at him across the road; he was mowing his front yard, shirtless.

Sitting on the lounge chair on the front patio of her house, she was shaded, but _hot_, and very aware of the man hunk across the road.

She bit her bottom lip. _'Yeah right, like he would ever fuck __me__.'_

Sasuke Uchiha was incredibly popular, despite his superiority complex. Hot, gorgeous and right now, _very_ single! Sakura's eyes flickered over his nicely toned body as he worked away. That dark hair, those penetrating eyes, that glistening skin… The sound of a mocking voice drew her attention to the blonde sitting in the shadow of Sasuke's house, on the front patio and barely visible to her around the large tree in the front yard.

"Come on _Sasuke_!" Naruto Uzumaki cooed. "Put some effort into it!"

He stood and leant over the wooden railing of the patio and Sakura noticed that Sasuke wasn't the only one shirtless. She had to admit, his body was _hot_; that well toned, but lean body had her feeling as moist as the one that belonged to Sasuke.

'_Stop fantasizing!' _She snapped at herself. _'He's almost as popular as Sasuke!'_

'**And just as single,' **a second voice in her head pointed out.

Groaning softly, Sakura stood as Sasuke started to berate his best friend, and stalked back into her house. She had only lived in Konoha for six weeks, having dated Sasori for two, and had yet to even speak to the hot, raven haired boy who lived across the road. The day her parents had forced her to move with them into this _boring_ little town, she had been sulking quietly about taking this trip. When they'd arrived, she noticed Sasuke right away, sitting on his front porch and staring at her intently. Then Naruto had driven into the Uchiha driveway, and after a long, inaudible discussion on the patio (not to mention several glances in _her_ direction), the boys had disappeared around the Uchiha house and into the backyard. Apparently, she wasn't worth their time. The oldest Uchiha sibling, Itachi, had come over to say hello, and even helped them move some of the heavier furniture. He was so sweet, so helpful, and soooo _hot_! But she quickly discovered he already had a girlfriend. Sakura had another cold shower and daydreamed about the air conditioner her parents had been promising for a week now. The holidays were _killing_ her!

She watched television, surfed on the net, and then rang her new friend Ino Yamanaka to see if she was busy, realising too late that she had just interrupted her, mid-coitus.

Having hung up the phone, Sakura groaned. Everyone but her was getting laid. Then she jumped, startled as the cordless phone in her hand suddenly rang. It was her mother, reminding her to water the garden. She always worried about that, and Sakura _always_ needed reminding.

The pinkette rolled her eyes. _'You and your shrubs, mother.'_

Her parents were visiting friends for a few days, which at least gave Sakura some freedom for a while. So, she left the house and walked around the side to grab the hose. She was wearing short shorts and a small singlet, showing off her shape. She never tanned easily, just burnt in the sun. In the corner of her eye, she noted that Sasuke and Naruto were still in the Uchiha front yard, now both staring at her. They did this quite often. Naruto leant against the patio railing, while Sasuke stood rigidly in the shadow of the tree – both just _watching_ her. She did not appreciate being turned into a spectacle, especially by two _hot_ guys who didn't have the decency to speak to her instead of ogling!

But despite her annoyance at their stares, she had never once gone over there and berated them for it. Was she scared of them? They were both so popular at school that one bad word out of her mouth would send an army of fan girls to her house with pitchforks and flame torches. She shivered involuntarily.

But they wouldn't stop staring. Sakura hosed down the carnations and sunflowers (or whatever flower _that_ was, that her mother was into this month) and spun around to face her audience. Sasuke's face remained impassive but even from this distance she could see the grin spreading across Naruto's.

'_That is it!'_

Fuming, Sakura stalked over to them. "What the _hell_ do you two think you're staring at?"

"You," Sasuke said, nonchalantly and Naruto chuckled.

"Well, _stop_ it!"

"No." The raven haired boy did not look intimidated by her, or offended. Naruto continued to grin at her.

She frowned. "Why not?"

Sasuke sighed and the blonde answered for him. "Because you're so fucking hot."

She felt her jaw drop. 'W-what did you say?"

Naruto jumped over the patio railing and landed lithely on the ground next to his friend. "I said you're hot. Only an idiot wouldn't want to fuck you."

That inner voice of hers flared up.

'**Oh really, then why have neither of you ****tried****?'**

But outside of her head, she didn't know what to say. She was frustrated at their behaviour and a little turned on by the expressions they were both now casting her way, but the strongest sensation was the dancing butterflies forming in her stomach.

Sasuke saved her. "Naruto and I are best friends. We have been since before we could pronounce the words properly. So when we both saw you when you first moved in and both wanted to fuck you, we couldn't. Do you see the dilemma?"

Slowly, she nodded her head, mute and in shock.

'_The bonds of friendship are more important to them than a contest to get laid.'_

So, he was saying that he and Naruto don't ever compete with each other over girls. Most male friends entered these kinds of contests with each other. Sakura had learnt this the hard way at her old school, having lost her virginity to a guy who just wanted to win a bet with his friends. And even though Sasori hadn't made a bet with his friends to sleep with her (that she knew of), she had fucked him enough times to know that life was just plain cruel. It had just been sex for him, anyway.

But because of her natural tendency toward secrecy and respect for her own private life, people thought she was less experienced than she really was.

"Normally," Naruto said seriously, "teme and I have entirely different tastes in girls. This makes it easier not to ruin our friendship. We've never wanted to fuck the same girl like this before."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'Like __what__?'_

She swallowed heavily, struggling to control her breathing under the intense glare of them both. They looked so collected, yet _ravenous_ at the same time.

"And _me_?" She asked, only half-heartedly wanting to know the answer.

Sasuke smiled. She had yet to see him do that. It was always boredom, irritation or a smirk on his face. "It seems we've reached an impasse," he stated. "And there's only one option left, other than pretending from here on out, that you don't exist."

"Which is _very_ difficult," Naruto added, his eyes raking her body. "Especially when you're dressed like _that_." He indicated to her skimpy clothes and she narrowed her eyes at him warningly.

He grinned. "All we're saying is this needs an immediate resolution."

Sakura felt suddenly wary. "What kind of resolution?"

"A three-way," Sasuke said matter-of-factly, making the pinkette blush profusely.

"Or one at a time," Naruto interjected, "if the idea of a threesome creeps you out."

Sakura was having trouble breathing. The two hottest guys in school were both attracted to her, and wanted her AT THE SAME TIME! She forced herself to calm down, not wanting to give herself a stroke. It was hot enough already, even though she was shaded under the large tree that stood in Sasuke's front yard.

While Sasuke looked his usual, aloof self, Naruto's face conveyed hope and just a hint of concern. It was incredibly cute.

'**Oh my god girl, they both want to fuck you! Calm the fuck down and just jump them already!'**

She knew she wanted to, and that just the thought of sliding naked between them was getting her hot, but she worried all the same. What would happen after? Would they just go back to staring at her from across the road anyway? Or would they revert to their first option and decide to pretend she didn't exist? She really didn't want to be used again. It was an old song for her.

Sakura inhaled deeply, and they waited patiently, noting her concern. But neither attempted to alleviate her worries – they wanted her to make this decision herself, no pressure. Still, in some small, twisted way, that inner voice of hers was right. And with that thought, she decided, holding herself straight and taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I've had a threesome before. They don't scare me."

Both boys were surprised by her audacity, but Sasuke hid it well.

Naruto grinned at her. "So you're all for it?"

She nodded and both of them inhaled softly, as if in anticipation.

"Sure," she said, "as long as this isn't some trick to humiliate me."

"Why would we do that?"

She pulled a face at the blonde and he chuckled. Sasuke stood straight; he had been leaning against the tree. He smirked.

"Your place or mine?"

Naruto burst out laughing and Sakura giggled. "Do you have air-conditioning?"

The Uchiha nodded.

"You don't?" Naruto asked. "In this heat?"

She sighed. "My parents are lazy _asses_."

"Come on," Naruto took her hand, "let's get you inside."

Sakura _was_ nervous yes, considering whose house this was and what they were about to do. That threesome she had had was with Sasori and a girl who lived down the road from him, called Karin. Sakura knew her from Sasuke's fan club, but had had no idea that she'd had her eyes on Sasori as well.

'_That should've been my first hint,' _she thought.

Sakura noted how much nicer the Uchiha house was compared to hers – not just the sweet cool air from the air con, but the more expensive furniture, the uncluttered wall cabinets that hinted they had a professional cleaner, but also the glass back patio doors and the bone white walls and fixtures. She was glad she hadn't invited the boys back to _her_ place.

"Teme's room is upstairs," Naruto said, after Sakura declined their offer of '_nourishments'_ in the kitchen.

He led the way, with the pinkette in the middle. She smirked at that. Sasuke's room was a surprise to Sakura. There were no posters of naked or half naked women, and he had an adjoining bathroom. But the bed covers were a dark blue and he had his own entertainment system – a HD TV, surround sound, desktop computer (_and_ a laptop sitting next to it), and with stereo system hooked up that could shake the furniture.

Sasuke noticed her approval and smirked. "You should see Itachi's room."

Sakura turned toward the bed. It was king sized. Naruto and Sasuke were already shirtless, and she sighed at their intrigued expressions. They were waiting for her to even the playing field. This gave her a boost of confidence.

She giggled. "You two are so _typical_."

She lifted her singlet over her head, revealing the white, lacy bra underneath, and dumped it on the floor. Sakura then sat on the edge of the bed, undid her shorts, and slipped them off. The boys were clearly every excited, by both her barely covered breasts and the slight shape under her white and pink knickers.

Sakura giggled again. "Come on, don't leave a girl hanging."

They undid their respective pants, pulling down their underwear and climbed onto the bed – Sasuke on the right, Naruto on the left. She realised suddenly that they'd had threesomes with girls before – well perhaps with four of them. There was this rumour shortly after Sakura had arrived in Konoha, that Sasuke and Naruto had been caught on school grounds having sex with two girls. It had been a very _erotic_ rumour.

She wondered briefly if it had had less to do with their friendship, and more to do with actual girlfriends, or something like that. The rumours never did say for sure, but it was implied.

Sakura licked her lips, eyeing them off. They were both well endowed, though Sasuke looked about half an inch longer. She tore her eyes away from their limp organs and pushed herself backwards on the bed. She wanted a little foreplay first. They both grinned at her – though Sasuke's was more like a smirk – clearly seeing who she would choose first. A little teasing was in order. She wanted to fuck Sasuke more than Naruto, but didn't want the blonde to realise this, so she summoned him over to her with a wiggle of her finger. She gave him permission to remove her bra, and then as Naruto lowered his lips to her hardened nipples, she shifted her right leg to indicate without words for Sasuke to move. He repositioned himself and slid his fingers under her panties, pulling them off of her in one swift movement.

Sakura moaned, her left hand playing with Naruto's hair as Sasuke spread her legs. She was already wet from the attention so far. He noticed this and ran his fingers along the inside of her thighs before dipping his head between them. Sasuke's tongue played with her clitoris and she sighed with contentment. He nibbled it softly for a moment and then moved his exploration to her wet sex, parting her folds with his fingers.

Sasuke tongue fucked her _roughly_, and she arched her back, her body shuddering uncontrollably. At the sound of her cries, Naruto moved his mouth off of her breasts (his left hand continued to squeeze them alternatively) and travelled up to her throat, her jaw line, her cheek and then finally, she parted her lips to let him in. His kiss was tantalising, his tongue on fire as she wrapped an arm around the back of his head, pulling him to her to deepen the kiss. And _boy_ did Naruto know how to kiss!

She was on sensory overdrive; Sasuke's thrusting sending involuntary shivers of warmth upward through her body, as Naruto occupied her nipples and mouth in a wave of groans emanating from them both.

She bit Naruto's bottom lip as Sasuke grinded her pussy. It was all too much to bear, and letting the shudder of her body take control, she came into Sasuke's mouth. Sakura tried to control her breathing as both boys pulled away. She was so blissful right then, not quite recovered when they switched places. After Naruto made her come again, she realised that he was better at the kissing, while Sasuke was better at getting the juices flowing.

She sat up with great effort, and noticed that both boys were almost erect. Just the sight of her, flustered, flushed and naked was enough to give their dicks a 'leg up', but turning her on had taken them so much higher. It was her turn. She grabbed both their dicks gently, Naruto's in her left hand, Sasuke's in her right, and started to rub them softly, making both of their faces glaze over as the pleasure took hold.

She sucked on Naruto first, giving him throbbing, before moving onto Sasuke's. Sakura was enjoying herself. For the first time since she had walked in on Sasori and Karin fucking in his living room, the pinkette was actually having fun. She licked, caressed, and sucked their dicks, letting the full lengths of their shafts enter her mouth, but once they were both sufficiently hard, the muscles _aching_ to release, she pulled away.

So far, Sakura had played nice, giving them equal attention. But her urge to fuck Sasuke was the strongest and she no longer intended on ignoring this. Still, the deal had been that she fucked them both, at the same time, and if she was going to let Naruto fuck her arse, she was going to do it right. The walls inside _there_ were easier to tear, as there was no cum to moisten it.

She cleared her throat. "Sasuke, do you have any kind of lubricant?"

"Hn."

The boys realised what she was up to when she squirted the lubricant Sasuke had handed her onto her hands and started to lather Naruto's penis. He was quite enjoying it, she could tell. He didn't seem to mind that she wanted Sasuke at the front. His endearing smile and pleasant temperament had her bedazzled. If she was up to it after, she would let him in the front after, but Sakura had never had a three-way like _this_ before, and wasn't about to make a promise to herself that she would not be too exhausted to keep.

Sasuke had also collected a box of condoms from his bedside drawer and Sakura waited as he put one on. He and Naruto sat on their calves – facing each other – with Sakura between them, facing Sasuke. With Sasuke sheathed and Naruto lubricated, Sakura lifted herself over the best friends, using Sasuke for support as Naruto held his hands to her hips to steady her balance. The bulbous tips of their lengths lifted up to meet her wet sex as the boys rose to their knees and Sakura let out an involuntary half-scream as they both entered her.

'_Kami, that is good…'_

It was so _different_ as well. With her legs apart as far as they could go in this position, Sasuke and Naruto both helped to support her. She moved with them, moaning in delight with every thrust, every grind that sent her senses into overdrive once more. Her body trembled without permission and she barely noticed that Naruto was using his left hands to fondle her breasts from behind while Sasuke had taken to fiddling with her clitoris, his fingers rubbing circles around the bud. Kami, this was heaven!

While Naruto pressed up against her and kissed her left earlobe every time his dick dug deeper, she held tightly to Sasuke's shoulders as he stared intently into her eyes, their foreheads pressed together. He seemed unable to speak, only exhaling deep moans that coincided with his own, thrusts.

Sakura barely had to move her own hips, being pounded so deeply from both ends, but she kept the momentum going nonetheless, not wanting to let the boys do all the work. The look on Sasuke's face showed that he appreciated it, and Naruto started to whisper his dirty thoughts to her, his warm breath tickling her ear.

Sakura could feel herself starting to climax.

"I'm… almost… there.."

She mewled, the words erupting out of her in between half-screaming groans, and the boys moaned their agreement. They pushed harder, grinding faster and her breasts were bouncing up and down now, her body rising and falling with greater speed. After a few minutes, they pressed themselves tightly to her, so much so that Sasuke's chest was now inhibiting the bobbing of her breasts. His head rested on her right shoulder, Naruto's on her left.

Three… two… one…

Sakura cried out as she came, and then groaned with a tremble of her body as both boys let looses inside of her. Except that Naruto's cum filled the passage in her arse, while Sasuke leaked into the condom he was still wearing. God, she was buggered. She didn't move, trying to regain some energy before separating herself from the boys. They didn't seem to want to move either, both still resting inside of her. Sakura closed her heavy eyelids, intending on just resting for a moment.

Sasuke realised she was falling asleep from the exhaustion and lifted her head up. "Naruto, we better move before she passes out."

Sakura made a soft, mewl of complaint as they pulled out of her that was greeted by satisfied smirks as they laid her back against the pillows on Sasuke's bed.

"I think we wore her out, teme."

"Fuck Naruto, what was your first clue?"

"No need to get snappy… is she asleep?"

Sasuke looked down at the pinkette, whose eyes were now tightly shut. "Yeah, I think so."

"Damn, she was _good_."

Sasuke smiled at that. "Yeah, I was surprised too."

"But…" The blonde trailed off.

Sasuke knew his friend too well. "You want a frontal fuck."

It wasn't a question.

Naruto sighed, his eyes trailed down Sakura's body, from those full, glistening breasts, down to that delicious pussy of hers. He was an unusual creature, one moment wanting to push his raw shaft into her sex hard and fast, the next satisfied with the arse fuck and ready to leave. Sasuke smirked at him, knowing he had no intention of asking any more of the pinkette.

"Where are you going, teme?"

"To have a shower, dobe. Stay with her in case she wakes up."

Sakura didn't feel Naruto lay down next to her, or his fingers brushing the hair out of her eyes. He continued to rape her with his eyes however, sighing as he knew also that nothing more was going to happen here. She also didn't hear the ring tone on his mobile or his cussing as he jumped off the bed and answered his phone. It was his mother and he was _expected_ home.

"Yeah, I'm at teme's place, alright, I'm coming home."

He hung up on her. Naruto dressed and shook Sakura softly. She was under deep, so he let her be and exited the house. Sasuke knew him well enough to know he'd have left under protest, so he didn't concern himself. Teme wouldn't be rousing on him anytime soon.

Sakura woke up a little while later, alone in Sasuke's bed, naked but under the covers. Someone had made sure she felt comfortable when she woke up. She waited for a minute, then realised that she was indeed alone. Annoyed, she got out of the bed and found her clothes, dressing absentmindedly. But more than annoyed, she was embarrassed. She still couldn't believe she had just had sex with both Sasuke and Naruto at the same time. She heard a sound coming from the kitchen when her feet touched the bottom of the internal staircase a few minutes later. She was torn between her desire to just run for it, and the scent in the air of food cooking. The overwhelming smell of sex lingering in Sasuke's bedroom had driven her out of there as she'd hurriedly dressed, and even though she was now decent and had recovered from her _'encounter'_, she was suddenly wary about facing Sasuke again.

That was a different kind of threesome, where _she_ had been the centre of attention, so she still felt uneasy about it. She'd felt her insides pressed from both ends to an extreme she couldn't put into words. It made her giddy just thinking about it. Once upon a time, she worried if she ever had a threesome that she'd become some kind of slut, which she now knew had nothing to do with it, but one more time in that position, pressed against two hot and _very_ male bodies and it was likely to push her over the edge. And despite how horny this unusual heatwave in Konoha had made her feel, she still valued relationships more than sex.

'**But not by much.'**

'_Shut up!'_

That was _so_ not true.

'_I hate you, inner Sakura.'_

"Sakura?"

She mentally slapped herself. She'd let out a soft gasp at the strange thoughts going through her head, and now Sasuke's voice was acting like a magnet and she was being pulled into the kitchen.

"You don't have to run off in shame," he said.

She noticed Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "I'm not ashamed of what we did."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Pickles."

She couldn't help the giggles. "What?"

He looked serious. "I like pickles. What about you? You can help yourself to anything you want."

"Why?"

"Sex makes me hungry," he said blandly.

"I have food at my house I can eat."

"But you don't have air-conditioning."

Sakura frowned at him. "If you _want_ me to stay and eat your food, then just come right out and say it."

"I want you to stay and eat my food."

"Alright, but I _hate_ pickles."

He smirked. "So you'd prefer something a bit more sweet?"

"Yep."

"I can't stand anything too sweet," he said, watching her raid his fridge, expressionless.

His eyes trailed over her body instinctively, but what was taking centre stage in his mind was the fluttering of his heart. Naruto had clearly left, but had sent Sasuke a text that he'd scratched his itch. It meant that he was returning to trying to seduce Hinata Hyuuga. The girl was virginal, beautiful and had favourably sized breasts. The downside? She was high society, and for Naruto, 'untouchable'. Sasuke had never seen Naruto and Hinata in the same room together, so he wasn't sure if the Hyuuga would go for his friend or not. Still, he wished his best mate good luck.

'_He's gonna need it.'_

And of course, that meant that if he wanted to, Sasuke could have Sakura all to himself. He _really_ wanted to. He couldn't explain his need for her with words. Until now, he'd thought that all it was was that he wanted to fuck her. But he had just done that, and this strange feeling was still there. He wasn't a complete idiot. He knew now that he had feelings for her. But how deep could they possibly run? After all, he didn't actually know her all that well, if at all.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Sakura asked realising the Uchiha was deep in thought.

He just nodded, so she ate her meal quietly. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, and she was reminded of how he and Naruto had been staring at her outside this house. She pushed her plate away.

"So, it's back to the whole staring thing again, huh?" She asked, pouting but not actually annoyed.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. You're still wearing that outfit."

"It's a singlet and shorts Sasuke, it's hardly an _outfit_."

"Well, it's turning me on, either way."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not fucking you again."

He sighed, disappointed. "While sleeping with you again, is _definitely_ on my mind, there's something else I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"My father's hosting the policeman's ball this weekend –"

"And what, you want me to be your date?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then what –"

"I never go to those stupid dances," he said matter-of-factly. "Itachi does. I wanted to know if you'll go out with me, somewhere far, far away from the ridiculous ball."

Sakura stood up, walked over to him, and stopped only a few inches away. "You want me to be your _girlfriend_?"

"Forget it!" He snapped. "If you're going to be sarcastic about it –"

She cut him off with a kiss, throwing her arms around his neck and hesitating only for a moment, Sasuke returned the kiss, his hands falling to her waist. She tantalized him with her tongue, sending shivers down his spine. Okay, he was falling for her, but these emotions were still confusing to him. He had never been in love before….

Sakura pulled out of the kiss and rested her forehead on his. "What about that speech you and Naruto gave me about how friends come first?"

"Well, Naruto's gone back to trying to seduce Hinata Hyuuga."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Who's Hinata Hyuuga?"

Sasuke laughed softly. "I forgot you're new in town. You haven't heard about the Hyuuga family?"

"The _family_ yes, but not Hinata. None of their names are familiar to me."

"Well anyway," he said, not wanting to dwell on that. "Will you go out with me?"

"Oh yes Sasuke-kun, most definitely, _yes_."

He leant in to kiss her again and lifted her up to sit on the kitchen table. Despite her earlier comment, Sasuke was suddenly _hard_, and lowered his hand to caress her clothed breasts. She moaned into his mouth, her lips parted to let him in. He _really_ wanted it, right now, so to coax her he rubbed her nipples with both thumbs, in circular motions. This elicited a soft mewl of appreciation from her mouth. He pressed his erection against her and her eyes widened, realising how much he wanted from her.

But before she could stop him, he unzipped his jeans to release his readied flesh. He pulled her shorts down to her ankles, spread her legs, parted her knickers at her wet sex, and slammed into her core without a moment's hesitation. She half-screamed, both shocked, and excited by the sudden penetration. He groaned as her hands flew out, knocking kitchen utensils onto the floor.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Okay, so she was fucking him again after all. He was incorrigible. It had to be that Uchiha dominating streak she'd heard so much about. She leant backward against the table with her hands for support and cried out, moving her hips down to meet his.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Harder! Aah!"

He groaned. "Fucking _hell_."

His hands lifted her singlet and pulled the straps of her bra down to expose her breasts without removing any articles of clothing. He cupped her breasts, thrusting harder now, and biting her bottom lip softly. He hadn't given her time to moisten, but she was already partway there, feeling his erection and his hands on her. Sakura called out Sasuke's name, swearing and moaning her pleasure at the top of her lungs, writhing under his grasp.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He grunted in time with every plunge.

Sasuke grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her toward him with every thrust heightening the sensation. The table shook dangerously underneath them but they ignored it. He continued to grind her, and a few minutes later, they both came together. Sasuke rested his head on her shoulders, still nestled inside of her, and she ran her hands through his dark hair lovingly. It was so exhausting; he couldn't believe he'd gotten it all out so easily. He knew from experience that he couldn't handle too much sex in one day. But this was close to the last time and he planned to take the rest of the day to recuperate.

Sakura lifted his head to look in his eyes. "That's what you get for not asking for permission first."

She'd noted his extreme fatigue and laced her words with sarcasm, but her mouth twitched into a seductive smile and he returned the affection.

"Come on," he said, kissing her swiftly and pulling away. "Let's go up to my room."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out what he was planning, as she slid off the table and fixed her clothes.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry, I won't be trying that again for today. But my house has air-conditioning, and better yet, my bed still smells of sex."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, but just keep her hands and… other things where they should be."

He grinned at her wickedly and having turned away from him, she didn't notice the mischievous glint in his eyes.

X X X

**A/N: Okay, that's enough of that. Longer than expected, it was originally almost 3500 words, but boy has it grown… And now that I've gotten that out of my system, it's time to return to my attention wholeheartedly to SasuSaku, and okay, a little ItaSaku as well. It's on its way…. ;)  
><strong>

**So, what did you think? Hope you like it!**


End file.
